Baby Boy Blues
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: While Woody still desires the love of his old owner, he unexpectedly finds himself babysitting his new baby boy Andy who can't help getting into trouble.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Toy story or "You've Got a Friend in Me".**

okay. This is my first toy story as well as disney fanfic. Since there seem to be so few Andy and Woody fics, I got in the habit of trying to create my own. The idea for this one actually came from another Pixar favorite, Monster's inc. I just loved the way Sulley looked after Boo. I have it as a oneshot, but I wanted to pass it off like it was a Pixar short. I didn't expect to finish it in one day as I'm already working on another Toy story fic. A longer one once again concerning Andy and Woody. I'm really thrilled about working on the other fic as I haven't seen any story like it. So hopefully you'll check out that fic also when it comes along.

**Baby Boy Blues**

Woody watched his every move, with a plastic smile across his face as he sat frozen on the shelf above him. His owner was one to be proud of. Any toy would be pleased to belong to him. He was kind and caring, and had a very creative imagination. There wasn't anything Woody and his owner didn't do together and couldn't achieve. To Woody, there was nothing better than their time spent together. To be held in his soft warm hands, lifted his spirits. Woody loved to hear him laugh. He enjoyed making him smile. He wanted nothing more than to be there for him, and he knew he always would be. Woody was there, waiting for those moments. Waiting to be held and played with.

But his owner never looked up. No. He didn't look at him anymore. His smile and his laughs weren't for Woody. They hadn't been in a long time, because Woody's owner, wasn't a kid...not anymore.

He was a full grown man who had long ago (it seemed) abandoned his all time favorite buddy on the top most shelf of a nicely painted blue room with clouds. Though he didn't show it, it pained him. Everytime the man entered the room, he felt something horrible drop in the pit of his stomach. A great saddness that their time had to end this way. That his owner no longer saw him as a great sheriff, or a best friend. He never bothered to look up.

Woody was alone.

But not completely. For his owner's smiles and laughs were given to something else. That something lay in a crib before him.

Yes. His owner had matured enough to marry and have a child of his own. A son he called Andy.

Woody barely bothered to give the tot any attention. It was because of him he was losing his owner. It was the reason he was trapped up high on this dusty dusty shelf. A couple of days before he was even aware of the child's arrival, his owner had touched him. His owner had held him in his soft warm hands after all those years apart. Woody's dreams had finally come true. He was going to be played with; he was going to spend quality time with his favorite deputy.

But the hands did not move him around in play. Instead they set him on this shelf, in this foreign room. Woody had been so confused. He didn't know if it was his owner's way of abandoning him or if he was to wait until his owner came back. A few days later he learned the truth. He was placed in this room to be passed on...passed on to his own son. Well, Woody didn't care. He had only one owner, even if he had grown, several inches. His head leaned down and to the side, which gave him a perfect view of the man. It might have been selfish to want him all to himself, but, for the time being, Woody didn't care. But for the time being, his owner didn't care about him.

He was standing next to his wife. Boy it had taken a long time for him to get over the fact that his owner had married this woman. But, after observing her, he could understand why he liked her. She was as kind and caring as he was. She stood next to him and stared down into the crib. Their child lay asleep. They were going out for the evening, so it would just be the baby and Woody.

Woody was starting to get used to it. But there was nothing to get used to, except maybe his plush baby toys. They were baby toys, who sometimes risked awakening and called up to him. But Woody had no interest in jumping down the shelf just to talk to toddler toys. He perfered brooding about the good old days with his care-free boy. He wouldn't come down to talk to them, nor would he let his curiosity lead him down to see the baby. Other people who've entered the room claimed the baby looked just like his owner. Woody didn't think so. Then again, it wasn't a good enough view from the shelf. But everyone that did see him, liked him. Woody, however, didn't think it was anything to get excited about.

The man spoke to his wife, assuring her the baby would be fine until they got back. He was always fine. There was a babysitter after all, though she was a teenager much more concerned about tying up the phone. His wife nodded and planted a kiss on the child's forehead. Then she and his owner left the room. Woody waited, then let out a deep sigh. Misery visited him again, not that it ever left. He looked to the open door, wishing he would come in once more. He didn't seem to come in as often as his wife, which made Woody miss him all the more. _Face it Woody_, he thought to himself _He's forgotten you._ But he couldn't admit it out loud. He couldn't say his days with his owner were done. Woody gazed sadly around the room that had become something of a prison to him. Nothing ever changed here. But then, he noticed, something suddenly did.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Andy was awake, as he turned in his crib. Woody allowed himself to watch for a few minutes before turning away. But it happened again. This time Andy was sitting up. Woody couldn't help looking. There were times when he did that, but he usually laid back down.

Not this time.

Andy crawled over to the edge of the bars. He used them to bring himself up on his chubby little legs. His fat little fingers rested on the top bar of the crib. Just like Woody, he let his eyes wander around his room. Perhaps he realized his parents weren't around. His gaze then moved upward to where Woody was. Woody sort of froze, but he wasn't completely still. He saw no reason to be. It was a baby who'd never be able to tell anyone that his toy wasn't exactly still. But whether he was still or not, Andy couldn't help looking back at the cowboy, as if the simple ragdoll fascinated him. After a few minutes of this, he fell back into a crawling position. Woody frowned and turned away. He wished the babysitter would come in and take him away for a while. But then Andy managed to steal Woody's attention again as he crawled on top of his pillows. Then as before, he used the bars to get up on to his feet. He was a lot higher now so his hands rested on the top bar. He leaned against it and with more weight than a toddler should have, caused the front bars to come down. That was the kind of crib it was. The side came down for easier access. Apparently his owner failed to lock it back so this wouldn't happen. But it was. Woody couldn't help jumping when the side came down and hit the floor with a loud _thud_. Then he turned and proceeded to climb down out of the crib. Woody leaned forward as a feeling of concern took ahold of him. The little brat was escaping. But what did it matter to him? He wasn't suppose to care.

Andy made it to the floor, his eyes focused on the open door. Woody followed his gaze. He was starting to feel that he couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let the thing his owner cared about most get hurt. Woody knew the only thing Andy might encounter was the stairs. He was sure he had no experience going down them. But even if he did managed to get down them, there were other dangers about. And his babysitter didn't seem too concerned about checking up on him at the moment.

So without thinking further on the matter, Woody turned and climbed down to the next shelf. Then from there he jumped to the next one, and the one after that until he reached the dresser below him. He landed on it then jumped to the floor. Quickly he ran to meet the crawling baby. Sure it was breaking a rule to move about in the presence of a human, but Andy would be much too young to remember or understand what he was seeing.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, hold on there fellow!" Woody cried to him as he jumped in front of Andy. "You get back to your pen this instant!"

Andy stared, then his face broke into a grin as he tried to reach for Woody. Woody jumped out of the way, but he still tried to reach him. The last thing he wanted was to be chewed on or ripped apart by a small child. However, he figured it might work to his advantage. Woody turned, hoping his interest in him would draw him back to the crib. Well it was working. Andy was turning to try and catch the cowboy.

"That's right," said Woody. "Keep trying to catch me, in this direction."

Andy kept it up, giggling as he crawled back across the room. Then his attention shifted to something else. He ignored Woody for a table near the window. Woody turned to see what had caught the boy's attention. A table with heavy books and sharp pencils and sissors. Andy moved near a table leg and proceeded to shake it. There was something up there he wanted. But his shaking would cause the other objects to tumble down.

"Wait no no no no no!" Woody cried as he hurried over to him. "Stop it!" he cried aw he waved his arms. "Stop it, you don't know what you're..." He paused at the sound of something rolling and looked up. An eight-ball was rolling toward the edge. Before Woody could get out of the way, the heavy ball landed right on him, knocking him off his feet. Another object fell off the desk, possibly the one Andy wanted. A bottle of glue. By the time Woody had shook out of the daze, he saw Andy fingering the end of the bottle.

"Hey you! Put that down," he ordered. Andy continued to tinker with the bottle. "Put that down or give it to me!"

Woody asked for it as Andy squeezed the bottle and caused a shot of glue to hit Woody right in the face. Andy laughed, delighted. Woody growled and tried to wipe as much glue as possible from himself. Andy applauded, then his attention turned back to the open door. He made to crawl for it again. Woody had finally managed to get rid of the glue in his eyes and saw Andy was practically out the door. He hurried to catch up.

Andy was positioned just above the stairs, looking down. Woody slowed his steps as he came to the door frame and peeked around. The babysitter wasn't about. He moved to the other side of Andy when he heard her voice. She was downstairs in the livingroom, on the phone. _Figures,_ Woody thought in annoyance. But his focus changed to Andy as he proceeded to crawl downstairs. Woody grabbed the back of his diaper in an attempt to pull him away.

"No Andy, you get back to your crib!"

But Woody wasn't strong enough to pull him back or stop him. Andy was dragging him down behind him. Woody let go and hurried in front of him, causing Andy to stop. "Now listen here. You turn yourself around Andy and get back to your room."

Andy grinned and made to reach for the talking cowboy again. Not wanting to be in the hands of a toddler, Woody backed away, but it was too much as he lost his footing and fell backwards. He was tumbling head over heels all the way down the stairs. He landed on the floor, on his back, exhausted and in pain from the terrible trip. While he lay there, Andy had come all the way down the stairs. He turned right past Woody heading down the hall toward the kitchen. Woody sat up and sighed in pain. How could one little baby cause so much trouble? Or so much pain? He shook his head and caught sight of Andy leaving him behind. He jumped up and dashed after him, passing right behind the couch the babysitter was on. She was oblivious to anything happening around her as she was absorbed in her conversation.  
"Yeah yeah, that's right. I thought it would be much easier to babysit Andy than Jack-Jack and Mr. and Mrs. Parr understood. I mean that baby was nothing like I expected him to be."

Andy paused in his crawl and took notice of something shiny and small. A fork lay just outside of the kitchen on the floor. Andy picked it up and studied it.

"Oh no no no no, put that down! Put that down!" Woody whispered frantically. He turned to the babysitter, annoyed that she wasn't seeing this. When he turned back around, Andy was moving the fork to an open outlet. Woody jumped and ran over to him, snatching the fork from his fat little fingers.

"Andy no. Why won't you listen to me?" said Woody with a sigh. He shifted the fork over his shoulder. "I'm telling you these things for your own..."

Woody was interrupted as a horrible electric shock ran through him. During his talk, he had allowed the fork to lower and touch the socket. Andy gave a few giggles before his interest yet again changed. He moved past the shocking display into the kitchen. At long last Woody managed to release his hold on the fork. Burned and slightly charred, Woody coughed up a few puffs of smoke. "good." he finished.

He stumbled onward into the kitchen. Eyes still rolling from the shock, he saw Andy seated near the kitchen table, looking up. He was making reaching motions for something up there. Woody walked over to him, frowning.

"Come on now Andy. Haven't you had enough for one day. Let's get you back to your room."

But Andy kept up with the grabbing. Woody cocked an eyebrow and noticed what had caught his eyes. A baby bottle was perched near the edge. Andy started to whine for it. Woody considered him, then he jumped up onto the tablecloth, using it to climb up. Andy stopped and watched the cowboy doll as he stood up next to the bottle. He ran his plastic fingers along the edge. The bottle was plastic. Woody laid it down on its side and rolled it off the edge. Since it was plastic, it didn't break, much to Woody's relief. Andy watched as it rolled across the floor. Woody tuned and jumped into one of the chairs, then onto the floor. Andy's eyes followed the cowboy as it ran after the rolling bottle. He stopped it and began rolling it the other way, toward the baby. Andy grinned as his soon to be sheriff doll saved the day, or rather saved the bottle. Woody stopped rolling it and went to the effort of picking it up. Boy was it heavy, but he had a good grip. Then on shaky legs, he stepped over to Andy and presented the bottle to him. Andy stared for a minute, before taking it. He leaned his head back and suckled on it happily. Woody stumbled next to the chair and wiped his brow. No wonder his parents often left Andy with a babysitter. This babysitting thing was tiring.

He looked around at Andy, and for the first time since he arrived, Woody smiled at him. He had to admit he was kind of cute, and he did have a resemblance to his owner particularly around the eyes. Andy looked less descrutive this way as he calmly drank his milk. He was looking more like a kind and caring person his father was. Woody had no doubt that was the kind of person he'd become when he got a little older. And if this little adventure told him anything, it told him he and Woody were going to see a lot more of it when Andy was old enough to play with him.

When he was done, Andy dropped it and yawned.  
"Come on partner, let's get you back to bed," said Woody. "Come on."

But Andy wasn't ready for bed. Instead he crawled back to the table. There was something else up there he was curious about and following Woody's lead, he grabbed the tablecloth in an attempt to climb up.

"Wait, no no no no no!" Woody cried.

But it was too late. Andy gave a great pull just as Woody moved over to him. The other thing that was on the table was a bowl of applesauce that came tumbling down, and landed upside down on top of Woody. Andy clapped and laughed as the applesauce went splat. There went his desert. Woody threw the bowl aside and shook himself in annoyance.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said in disbelief as he swiped away the sauce. "I was just starting to like you."

Andy laughed at the cowboy's antics, then was interrupted by a yawn. Woody studied him. The kid was getting pretty tired. Woody shook his head.

"Come on Andy. Let's go back upstairs." He motioned him to come and for once Andy listened as he crawled along. Woody continued beckoning him, out into the hall. The babysitter continued to chatter away on the phone. Woody led Andy back to the front of the stairs.

"Okay, you made it down, now you think you can make it back up?"

As if to answer, Andy placed his hands on the step before him and pulled himself up. He continued the motion until he was halfway up the stairs. Then he stopped. His attention turned to the tv. Some music videos the babysitter was watching. Woody paused. Andy was showing signs of wanting to go back down.

"Oh no no no Andy. You were doing so well. Let's go back up. We'll have more fun up here than down there."

But Andy wasn't listening. Woody bit his lip as Andy turned around. Then he did the only he could do. Something his own owner hadn't done in years.

_'Reach for the sky!'_

Andy turned around in surprise and caught sight of Woody's pull string slinking back up to his back. Woody froze, waiting to see how the kid reacted to his pull-string. The reaction was positive as Andy broke into a huge grin. Woody looked over at the babysitter to see if his voice box had attracted her. It hadn't. He looked back at Andy and smiled.

"You liked that, did you? How about this?" said Woody as he reached behind himself and pulled the string again.

_'This town ain't big enough for the two of us!'_

Andy clapped and continued to crawl up the stairs as Woody was leading him up it. He kept his attention on his soon to be new owner as he moved backwards up the stairs, pulling his string as he went.

_'There's a snake in my boot!'_

He kept at it until they were back in the room, the last line of his string playing _'You're my favorite deputy!'_

Andy laughed and clapped again, then he looked at his crib. He yawned and made his way over to it.

"That's it, that's it Andy," Wood encouraged.

Without much effort, Andy climbed up and into his bed. Woody climbed in after him and worked to pull up the edge. But it was too heavy. He looked at Andy and tipped his hat.

"Ah, how bout a little help here partner?"

Andy blinked, seemingly not understanding. How could he expect him to understand. He was still a baby after all. Just as Woody was starting to think he'd have to somehow do it himself. Andy came forward and grabbed the bars and started pulling. But it was in play, thinking his cowboy was playing around with the crib's edge. But for some reason, the action caused the edge to spring up into place. Woody was caught up in the ride and gave a surprised "Ooff!". He walked down the edge and clicked the locks into place on both sides. Now he wouldn't have to worry about Andy getting back out. He turned around and looked down at Andy in the crib. He was pouting, probably aware that his adventuring was over. He was trapped here, just how Woody was trapped up on the shelf in this room. Woody smiled softly and approached him.

"Hey, hey it's okay partner. In a few more years, you'll be out of this crib and free to move about on your own. And, maybe, the same thing will happen to me, if you let me be your friend."

Andy stared at him in wonder, as if processing this information. Woody continued on.

"We can have lots of adventures, if you accept me as your toy, one day."

Andy sniffled, but his emotions were too much and he started to bawl.

"Ssshh ssshh Andy! It's alright," Woody whispered.

"Andy?" shouted the babysitter.

Woody turned in panic and hurried out of the crib. He quickly climbed up the dresser and leaped up to the shelves, making his way to the very top. He made it just in time as the babysitter entered the room. She walked over to the crib and peeked down.

"Ah, what's the matter sweet heart? What's the matter?" She then reached down and picked him up, rocking him in her arms. "You want to come downstairs with me? Hmm? Come on, let's go."

She carried the crying child out of the door and back down stairs. Woody stared after them, suddenly very tired. After all the work he went through to get him back up here, the babysitter was taking him back down. Woody sighed. He supposed it didn't matter. What did matter was that he kept the baby safe. He took good care of his owner, like the one before him. That was just the kind of toy he was. He was a loyal friend. A toy, or rather a friend that had always been there for his owner when he needed him. And now, he promised himself, he'd be there for Andy.

Some time later that evening, Andy's parent's returned. As before, Woody watched the whole scene unfold before him. The babysitter was there with them, explaining what a good and peaceful baby Andy had been. _'If only they knew,_' Woody thought to himself. His owner wasn't surprised. He believed Andy was just like him and Woody felt he could agree. He leaned over and kissed his sleeping child. His wife did the same, and then they left. No longer did Woody long for him to come back. He wasn't selfish enough to want to keep his owner's attention on him. His attention was supposed to go to his son. He needed him. He needed to not be a kid anymore and become a father. It made him happier that way, and in turn, Woody was happy. He'd be raising a boy that might be just like him, with a big imagination. And maybe just like him, Woody would become his favorite pal.

As the lights went out for the night, and the house became quiet, Woody noticed Andy's movements again. He was sobbing. Concerned, Woody jumped down from the shelves again and approached him.

"Hey there deputy. What's wrong?" Woody asked as he peeked through the bars. Andy didn't answer. His sobs were turning into cries. Woody frowned and climbed up on the bars of the crib. He jumped down inside and reached out to touch the child.

"Hey, hey there Andy. Sshh, sshh, it's okay. It's alright. You don't have anything to worry about, you know why."

Andy paused and took notice of Woody. His cries stopped and he gazed at him with innocent wonder. Woody smiled.

"Because, _you've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me. When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed. You just remember what your old pal said, for you've got a friend in me. _Yeah Andy, you've got a friend in me."

Woody's soft lullaby was enough to calm the child. Andy gave him a small smile and slowly shut his eyes. Woody smiled back and gave a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, partner."

The door to the room suddenly opened. Woody gasped and dropped right where he was. Andy's father entered the room.

"Andy? Are you alright?"

He peeked in the crib and was surprised to see his all time favorite doll lying next to his son. He picked him up and smiled as he ran his fingers down Woody's smiling face. He looked up at the shelf and back to Woody.

"How'd you get down here Sheriff?" He shrugged. "Oh well. I think it's about time you came down from there and met my son Andy. He's a very special boy." Little did he know, Woody already knew this.

He tucked Woody in next to Andy, not the least bit worried that his son might become too rough with him. For he had a feeling they would become good friends for a very long time. Woody's owner straightened his hat on his head.

"You take good care of my son Andy," he told him before turning and leaving the room.

Woody raised his head as he left the room.

"I promise," said Woody. He turned to look at the sleeping boy he was cuddled next to and smiled. It was just like all those years long ago. Being in the presence of a sleeping child. There was nothing else like it. And whether the toddler toys became jealous of it, he didn't care. He belonged to Andy now, and he always would.

Wow! I can't believe I finished this in one sitting. I expected it to go on for a few days, but I did plan for it to be a oneshot. Like I said, I wanted to pull this fic off like it was a Pixar short of Toy Story. I hope I succeeded. Also, I hope you noted the babysitter as being the one from The Incredibles Pixar short. At least, that's who I picture Andy's babysitter as. I kind of made Woody possessive of his owner and not really taking to a child. But obviously he does in the end as he accepts Andy. Originally I planned a fic where Woody was trying to accept Andy's child, after Woody reunited with Andy again after several years. But this story allowed me to just focus on the one toy Woody.

I hoped you enjoyed this, but I don't believe this will be the last toy story fic you see from me. I'm planning the next one as an epic adventure with Woody and Andy, so be sure to look out for it, most likely premeiring in August 2010. I hope to pass that off like a Toy story film.

Send me your reviews. Later!


End file.
